Vengarnen
: "For the people that serve united, a nation will stand as an exmple to the people's combined efforts") |national_anthem = "Enclave March" |image_map = VengarnenJan13th.jpg |map_caption = Map of Vengarnen in relation to the rest of Europe |capital = Central |official_languages = , |regional_languages = , , |demonym = Vengen |government_type = Totalitarian State |ruler = Richard Eden |rulertitle = Visguard |govthead = Octavian von Hoth |govttitle = Viscount |offtitle = Viceroy |govtoff = Klaus Stanislaus Braun |offtitle2 = Legislative Body |govtoff2 = Grand Assembly |formation_date = January 18th 2010 |formation_event = Runic Rebellion |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Eagle |area = 1.755 sq. km. |population = |ethnicity = German, Polish, Czech, |allies = Nordreich |currency = Reichmark ($) |literacy = |time_zone = UTC +8 |footnotes = }} Vengarnen is an independent and newly established state in Eastern Europe which originally gained its independence from the Vengarnen Republic under August von Mackensen’s rule. The Vengarnen Enclave is bordered by the economic powerhouse of the to its south (Which is composed of ), and to its East the nations of , , and which are all under Communistic influence. Finally to its west lays , a nation that challenges the Vengarnen State in every means possible. Vengarnen is an . Controlled by the Visguard at its mantle with a Grand Assembly by its side. Supreme Government members reside in the House of Sovereigns in the capital of Central, or more specifically the Eos cacoon. Across the street is the Grand Assembly Halls where 100 members of the Grand Assembly meet for their governmental duties. In order to limit the amount of direct overwatch the government would need over its cities, the title of ‘Magistrate’ was created and with that each city has an independent Magistrate that manages the city’s growth, maintenance, and public order of said city. German is the official language, but there remains a large Polish speaking population in South Eastern Vengarnen, and a smaller English speaking population at its North due to ongoing trade agreement with the . Vengarnen is known by four different official names that are used periodically to address different issues: Vengarnen, The Vengarnen Enclave, Enclave, and The Vengarnen State. Historic Timeline Fall of the Vengarnen Reich (War of Attrition) The War of Attrition was a large European war where Imperator Erich Keitel of Vengarnen launched a massive offensive on Eastern European states and eventually into the . This conflict began on April 9, 1899 when Vengarnen troops entered the Russian influenced country of Ukraine. Within the few three months of battle, Vengarnen forces had overran the bulk of the Ukraine’s defenses. Erich Keitel was astonished at the progress and called for a total war on Europe. All Vengarnen reserve forces were then launched into the neighboring countries of , the , , , and eventually into the Russian hive itself. Six years of brutal fighting would follow, and in those years Denmark, Lithuania, and Northern France would fall to Vengarnen forces. But in a dual surprise attack launched by Czech, French, and Russian forces in weak portions of the Vengarnen defense line Vengarnen would be forced to withdraw from its main fronts and defend captured cities near and around the Vengarnen homeland. In the next five years Vengarnen would fall to opposing forces and be annexed by these enemies, most of their land being secured by Russia. September 5, 1910 would mark the date in which all Vengarnen lands were annexed and the nation fell off the face of the Earth and the War of Attrition had ended. Creation of the Republic (Era of Morality) After the annexation of Vengarnen lands, the populations grew restless. Two years and three months later after the fall of the Vengarnen Reich, Otto Haber formed the Vengarnen Front, a group of rebels aimed at securing Vengarnen independence. After their formation mass riots tore across the German and Polish regions of Europe, with smaller riots in the Southern regions. With the destroying the Empire within and riots having destroyed many Russian bases of operations, they had no other options than to surrender control of the Polish region to Otto Haber, thus declaring him the 'Emperor' of the Republic of Vengarnen. With Vengarnen its own independent country once more, the Vengarnen Front disbanded and the riots eventually died down. Although many were still heated about not able to obtain the German lands of Old Vengarnen, they once again had their home back. Early 1938, Adolf Hitler of Germany would approach Emperor Gustav Oberth of Vengarnen requesting a military pact. Unwilling to sign the treaty with the aggressive Germany, Adolf Hitler broke all relations with Vengarnen. On September 1, 1939 Germany invades Vengarnen from the West, while the comes from the East. It would be until 1945 until Vengarnen established its independence once more. Return of the Enclave (Runic Rebellion) Craving Vengarnen superiority and its return to the 'Glory Days', Richard Eden, now acting Visguard of Vengarnen, created the Centralist Faction to oppose the Republic of Vengarnen which was under the control of Emperor August von Mackensen. In the early days of the Runic Rebellion, mass demonstrations calling for 'Re-energizing Vengarnen National Spirit' were called forth. First, many would oppose him calling him an upright Fascist, Nazi even. Richard Eden would readjust his speeches and eventually gain the support of the majority of Central. With the Capital behind him, he would expand to other larger cities and employ Octavian von Hoth to speak behalf of the Centralist Faction in many of the villages across the country. In the mean time, the Enclave Special Operations Division would be created to help force the military in support of Richard Eden. In a report of many strange deaths inside the military, top Generals would then side with Richard Eden. Following this, the Centralist Faction would demand August von Mackensen to step down, but he declined. Then launching a mass rebellion, the Centralist Faction would secure its victory and August von Mackensen imprisoned. Nemhauser (January 30th 2010 - Current Member) Geography of Vengarnen Government Vengarnen is an Oligarchy with a Visguard at its head, and the Viscount at its side. Although the Supreme Government controls the majority of power, the High Government composed of the General Assembly does limit the control of the Supreme Government in unique ways. Human rights in the Vengarnen Enclave are questionable, but explained by Richard Eden, his staff, and finally the horde of Enclave propaganda. Office of Ministers Under the leadership of the five different Officers of Administration, these Ministers act independent of too much bureaucracy but are forced to file reports to the General Assembly and Visguard by the end of the week. *Ministry of Domestic Affairs - Lamberto Linder (CF) **Director of Infrastructural Development (DID) **Director of Welfare Systems (DWS) **Director of Business Management (DBM) *Ministry of War - Marcus Velleius Arechis (CF) **Director of Security *Ministry of Research - Nicolangelo Bastico (CF) ** Director of Military Technology (DMT) *Ministry of Education - Bettino Dini (CF) ** Director of Culture (DC) *Ministry of Foreign Affairs - Nicolangelo Bastico (CF) All Ministers are appointed by the ruling Visguard or Viscount. Elections Grand Assembly elections are held every two years with a maximum serving limit of ten years. In the elections each citizen of the Vengarnen State are granted a total of fifteen votes in which to cast their votes towards their personal choice of Grand Assembly Senators. After elections and with the approval of the people, the victors will move into power, or retain their power. Magistrates of each city are elected in a similar fashion but on a far smaller scale. They can only obtain valid votes from the city in which they're campaigning in. High Government positions such as the Ministries are appointed by the Supreme Government. In order to be eligible for a position in the General Assembly or as the House of Magistrates, candidates must fit the following categories: *Be 23 years of age or older. *Hold Citizenship status of Vengarnen or its previous dominion, the Republic of Vengarnen *Have no substantial criminal record. *Have a clean mental health record. *Aren't aligned with Communistic forces. *Have given 10,000 to the National Treasury of Commerce. The Constitution of the Enclave Originally drafted during the Great Convention of 1861 and then signed by the European powers of the Federation of Volkstadt, the Federal Republic of Translucia, the Republic of Neiderhessen, the Autumn Dominion, and the Kingdom of Amorica, the Constitution has since then been heavily edited by the Vengarnen Reich, following that the Republic of Vengarnen, and finally the Vengarnen Enclave restoring it to its previous Vengarnen Reich status with edits of its own. Military Probably the most noble idea to any man or woman in Vengarnen, the Enclave's military is fitted with many standards of becoming an Officer, and above. Although it is relatively easy to become a soldier of the Vengarnen State, it is difficult to progress through rank making its commanding class very effective and skilled. Many government officials have military backgrounds to gain many additional votes. The Armed Forces of Vengarnen are divided into four different sections. *'Enclave Guard (EG)' - Small, yet skilled, the Enclave Guard primarily focuses on defending the city of Central, and other notable locations of importance. *'Vengarnen National Army (VNA)'- Composed of the 'Standard Troops' of Vengarnen, ranging from grunts to veterans, the Vengarnen National Army serves many purposes. *'Vengarnen National Navy (VNN)' - Vengarnen's National Navy is an underfunded branch of the Vengarnen military, but regardless of the fact, VNN is well trained, and well motivated, and with those two aspects carry out their duties. *'Enclave National Airforce (ENA)' - Recently revamped after the downfall of the Republic of Vengarnen, the Enclave National Airforce has quickly been growing due to massive amounts of government funding. These four different divisions of the military come together as a single functional mind, as directed by the Ministry of War. These branches work side by side to defend Vengarnen's homeland, and pursue its interests in foreign territories. War History None to date. News and Propaganda Media is regulated by the following networks: *'ENR (Enclave News Radio)' - Owned by the Supreme Government, Enclave News Network covers news from Politics to daily domestic events, to Sports. Any citizen interested in learning the recent happenings in the nation turns to this channel. Enclave Radio Era of Resolve DATE ENR, ''"Enclave News Radio"'' has brought you this message from Eos. Category:Nations Category:Vengarnen